The new kids karoke
by Ilikecartoonsandzombies
Summary: I know I'm supposed to be writing the new kids in Danville but I can't resist it has every body important
1. Chapter 1

a/n it's me again and I'm making a karokes with Phineas and freb and the oc cast send in your votes and I can make soon ASAP here's the characters

phineas

ferb

candice

isabella

baljeet

buford

stacy

jermey

cole train

the fireside girls(allof them I can't name them all)

Venssa

irving?

alex

Rose

adrian

Jaylie

alec

jasmine

serina


	2. Chapter 2 all star

It was a rainy day in the Flynn fletcher the house was the usual cast and oc."man why did gave to rain today" Buford exclaimed."I don't know why does school come around Buford" Alex all groaned "well come on gang we can do something"Phineas said. " maybe we can play tag" Adrian suggested."no we can't play inside" Isabella replied."we gotta do something man,yo phin can I look in your hallway closet for something?"Alex asked. Phineas nodded so Alex looked in the closet.

"hmmmm let's see a tiki head,rubber band with super stretch density,and hey what's this" Alex pulled a machine two then Linda came in to grab something and said "hey that's my old karaoke machine I haven't seen that in a long time". Everyone looked puzzled Linda explained "a karaoke machine is a device that let's you play music that you can sing too look let me get some music" she went to the closet and got the hits the 2000-2006 she set it up "here kids have fun with that" she said as she left.

They all stared at this werid machine."so who'll go first" everyone all looked around then Alex said "I'll go".He started the machine up,please select a song "hmmm let's see wasint me,what is that" Alex looked at everyone,they gave him surprised glances"ok let keep going ohh here's a good one all star" it start the music "here we go" he said.

**somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

**i ain't the sharpest tool in the shed **

**she was looking kinda dumb with a finger and thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead**

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb **

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

** It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

** The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire how about yours**

**That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

** The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire how about yours**

**That's the way I like it and I'll never get **

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

**Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas**

**I need to get myself away from this place**

**I said yep what a concept**

**I could use a little fuel myself**

**And we could all use a little change**

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

alex was out of breath by the end of the clapped "alright who's next"phineas said

a/n you chose any song also I don't own any songs or Phineas and ferb.


End file.
